1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for actuating a friction clutch with automatic adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2004 019 809 A1 a twin clutch assembly with automatic adjustment is known. The adjustment devices, which are associated with each particular clutch, are identical and respectively include a leaf spring shaped capture component, which is supported at a force transmission element 44 through a sensing or arresting element and through adjustment elements disposed parallel thereto, wherein said force transmission element is engaged by the transmission component. It is particular for the described adjustment devices that the sensing component, as well as the adjustment component, are disposed in the force transmission path from the leaf spring shaped capture element, actuated by the actuation element, to the force transmission element, so that the adjustment movements, which depend on the deformation or tilting of the leaf spring shaped capture element are coupled in a complex manner.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a device of said type, so that safe wear compensation is provided with a simple configuration.